Waterloo Road Undeniable Love Forever
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: CREDITS TO: missvimtofizzy the THIEF, up to chapter 15. EDITED BY: Autograss Girl Racer T18. Also from Chapter 16 onwards is own writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Missvimtoofizzy has stolen all your fics guys. Clearly it's stolen because she rushes things meaning she doesn't do a spelling or grammar check and doesn't know how to do requests like other thief's on this site, you all know who you are and I'm not included. Up to chapter 15 on the other fic is the same but a lot easier to read and understand. After that I will go my own way and the boring fic from the other author who is a thief will not be included.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was another day at Waterloo Road and it had been a few weeks since Nikki and Vix first met. When Vix caught first sight of Nikki she had fallen in love with her and could tell Nikki's kindness. Today was a particularly weird day for Kacey, her first day back from her Boxing Training in America.

Kacey couldn't wait to see Nikki and tell her how the training had gone. Kacey had missed Nikki but didn't know whether Nikki felt the same way towards her.

Nikki was relaxing in the staffroom and didn't even hear the staffroom door open and Vix entering the room. Nikki smiles when she saw the sexy women and the familiar voice.

While Nikki looked up and down Vix to herself, Vix had sat herself down next to Nikki and started talking with the women sat next to her.

After a while they lost flow of conversation and ended up staring at one another. Nikki made the first move and leant in towards Vix, watching as Vix copied her actions and their lips connect like 2 pieces of a puzzle. While their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, Vix stood up and stood in front of Nikki before bunching her dress up and climbing onto Nikki's lap, not stopping the kiss at all for even a second. Vix pulls her lips away from Nikki's delicious lips and went down to Nikki's neck and started to suck, making Nikki moan in pleasure.

Kacey had been searching everywhere for Nikki and when she asked Christine on where she was, Christine had told her Nikki was in the Staffroom and Kacey made her way there. When she arrived she could hear Nikki's voice and laughter from inside and Kacey was relieved she had found her.

Kacey opened the door and walked in. She looked in direction of Nikki who was kissing Vix while doing her shirt buttons up.

Nikki stopped doing her buttons up when she noticed Kacey but before she could say a word, Kacey had left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

s/9891728/2/waterloo-road-undeniable-love-forever

**CHAPTER 2**

Nikki swiftly started running after Kacey, looking up and down the corridors looking for the Teenager. Vix watched Nikki leave, disappointed but jealousy was written all over her face. Nikki was looking down a corridor when suddenly she remembered what Kacey had said before Training camp '_You'll always find me in the gym Miss if you ever need me.'_

Nikki made her way towards the gym and as she enters she sees Kacey stood staring at the punch bag. As Nikki walks over to Kacey her mind goes to Vix and how she must have thought Nikki had led her on. By now Kacey had turned around and rolled her eyes to see it was Nikki waking over.

Nikki decided to make the first move and speak up "Kacey why did you run off back then? You obviously wanted something." Nikki said calmly to the Teenager, making conversation with her through the awkward atmosphere.

Kacey looks away, avoiding eye contact with Nikki as she spoke "Yes I wanted something, but it doesn't matter no more anyway as you have her to think about" 'her' meaning Vix. She had said this angrily and outraged.

Nikki looked confused by this statement Kacey had made "What do you mean Kacey? Please talk to me."

Kacey took a deep breath and looked at Nikki "I wanted to tell you how much I missed you that I...I...I love you." And with that Kacey ran out the gym and didn't look back at Nikki. Kacey hadn't loved anyone like she loved Nikki.

Nikki looked towards the door and to her delight it was Vix. Vix smiled which Nikki had fallen in love with.

Vix stood in front of Nikki and asked Nikki a question "So what did Kacey want with you then?"

Nikki quickly thought on her feet, lying to Vix "Oh just about America and how it went, nothing much."

"Oh well in that case, why don't we go back to mine? I know you have 2 free periods. I could distract you for a little while." Vix suggested in a flirty tone.

With that Nikki grabbed Vix's hand and they walked to Vix's car where Vix drives them back to hers. Nikki's mind all the way home was thinking of what Kacey had said to her.

As they arrive at Vix's, they both got out the car; Vix pulls Nikki into the house and as soon as the door was closed, Vix pounces on Nikki and plants a passionate kiss on Nikki's lips which Nikki eagerly responded to. Nikki then went down and kissed and sucked on the area which made Vix moan and turn her on. Vix let out a moan while undoing Nikki's blouse. Nikki gently massages Nikki's breast and suck on the other which turns Nikki on. Nikki pulls Vix up to the bedroom and started to undress her while making little circles on Vix's legs.

Vix was fed up with the tormenting and spoke up "Nikki please, I can't take any more...Just fuck Me." and with that Nikki entered 1 then 2 then 3 fingers into Vix's pussy which made Vix cry in pure pleasure. Before Vix orgasmed on her, Nikki went down and started eating Vix out which makes Vix cum with one hand in Nikki's hair and the other clutching the bed sheets.

Nikki smiles laying on top of Vix and asked Vix in a dirty tone "Now who's the dominant one?"

**A/N: I will put more up later tonight or tomorrow, probably tomorrow. Credits to missvimtoofizzy for the story if thieving others fics and chapters counts. Credits go to me though for the adaption and making the fic make sense. This will be a different fic from the other one that's stolen from chapter 15. Well done to the thief for the first 15 chapters.**


End file.
